Golden Sun
Golden Sun is a video game that was released in 2001 exclusivley for the Game Boy Advance. It is an RPG game that was made by the creators of the Mario Tennis and Mario Golf series, Camelot. It was credited for having amazing graphics and sound for the GBA, as well as having a unique RPG mechanic. A sequel was released a couple of years later titled Golden Sun: The Lost Age, which was also released on the Game Boy Advance. Gameplay Golden Sun is a traditional role-playing game that includes multiple other aspects to keep the game interesting. The game has four main playable characters, with Isaac noted as being the protagonist of the game. While the gameplay centers around fighting, leveling up your characters, traversing through the multiple dungeons, and other tried and true RPG game mechanics, it also introduces multiple new things. One of these things is the Golden Sun version of magic, which is called Psynergy, which your not only able to use in battles, but outside as well. While outside of battles, you can use this magic to do multiple things, such as moving objects, reading any ones minde, causing a whirlwind to appear, and others. Some of these magic techniques only appear in battle, and others only appear outside of it. Types of psynergy See - Psynergy for a full list of psynergy abilities. The following is the list of categories that each of the Psynergy abilities are in. *Venus psynergy - Manipulation of items. *Mars psynergy - Revolves around fire. *Jupiter psynergy - Revolves around wind and electricity *Mercury psynergy - Revolves around water and ice. Action commands Once you enter a battle, you will have the ability to choose what you want to do. The following is a list of action commands. Djinn Djinn are one of the more unique things in Golden Sun. There are twenty eight of these creatures that are seperated into four categories. You will have to find all of them, and either fight them for them to join your party, or find a tame one. Each Djinn has it's own special skill, and, when in use, will give your ally special abilities. The following is a list of Djinn seperated into category. Venus Djinn Venus Djinn are the first type of Djinn that you will find (that one being Flint.). Mars Djinn Jupiter Djinn Mercury Djinn Djinn summons Characters *Isaac - The main character in the video game. The story beggins when he is at the age of fourteen. Once most of his family and freinds gets crushed by a huge boulder, he decides to learn the special magic power psnergy. Most of the game, however, takes place when he is at the age of seventeen. *Garet - Garet is the first character who will join Isaac's party. Once he turns seventeen, he decides to join Ike and go on the adventure. *Ivan - Ivan is fifteen throughout the game. Once you find him, you will learn that he has a special ability where he is able to read anyone's mind. *Mia - Mia is a healer, and the last protagonist to join Isaac's party. She, just like Isaac and Garet, is seventeen througout the game. Category: Gameboy Advance Games Category: Major Nintendo Games